


Elven Snuggle Leech

by PridetotheFall



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkwardness, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kink Meme, M/M, No Fade just Snuggles, Sorry Solas Not Sorry, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:38:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PridetotheFall/pseuds/PridetotheFall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian turned to his side and propped his head on his hand, the picture of relaxed. “If I had to make a list of which of my companions was an Elven Snuggle Leech, you wouldn't have been on it. Incredible considering there are only three candidates.”</p><p>Response to a kmeme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.
> 
> The prompt:  
> Solas is used to sleeping alone whenever he does so. And usually he's quiet and still because he's wandering the Fade.
> 
> But sometimes he sleeps just to rest and doesn't wander. Those times, it turns out that he'll latch onto anyone nearby like an elven leech. Anyone who happens to be sleeping next to him will wake up with him practically sprawled all over them.
> 
> I want to see this happen to someone, either the Inquisitor or a companion. Can be romantic or just a gen, funny thing where Solas and someone else are sharing a tent on one of the Inquisitor's travels and they have to deal with this unexpected habit.
> 
> \+ Whoever it is, they're awake to witness everything in motion.  
> ++ It's not someone Solas would do this with normally.  
> +++ Solas wakes up and is embarrassed but plays it off.

Dorian had awoken in the arms of many men in his life. He wouldn't say this was the most awkward of those encounters but it was by far the most . . . unexpected. And not in the good I'm-about-to-get-morning-sex way.

The apostate hobo Solas was completely unaware and completely dead asleep. True, they'd had a terrible day scouting Emprise du Lion. It was ass freezing cold and there were too many templars and they had all collapsed into their tents at the end of the night with little thought to who slept where and whatnot. That was the only reason, Dorian assumed, that the two men were in a tent together. Also, the Inquisitor was not on this particular trip and the Tevinter knew they would have bunked together if she had been. Their relationship was the worst kept secret in all of Skyhold. 

Still, when Dorian tried to move to give the elf some dignity (for now), Solas only grasped tighter around his chest and threw a leg over both of his. Dorian wondered if he was thinking he was with his dear dalish woman, or if he was even thinking at all, for he let out a snore one would expect of an old man. Thankfully, no morning wood. That was the first time he'd ever thought that one.

He couldn't take it. Not from him. Not from Mister Grim and Fatalistic. And them both without shirts (because what man sleeps with a shirt on?). This was just . . . Dorian's whole body shook with his contained laughter. He couldn't keep it in. A snort here and a giggle there and he broke down laughing. 

Solas blinked awake slowly, assessed the situation, and promptly threw himself to the other side of the tent.

The elf gave a dignified cough and said, “Apologies.” But Dorian could see the pink on his ears and neck and it was too _rich_.

Dorian turned to his side and propped his head on his hand, the picture of relaxed. “If I had to make a list of which of my companions was an Elven Snuggle Leech, you wouldn't have been on it. Incredible considering there are only three candidates.”

“Yes, well. It appears yesterday's expedition tired me more than I thought. I didn't enter the Fade and such things can happen in its stead,” Solas explained calmly. It was obvious he was done with the conversation.

Dorian couldn't just let it slide. “Yes, the Fade, of course. Solas, as a man of similar passion I understand when the curiosity gets to be too much, when the desire to explore certain untouched arenas of sexuality are neigh on overwhelming. I am always willing to oblige.”

With a small mind blast from the apostate, Dorian's arm was swept from under him and his head thunked against the ground. Solas donned his shirt and went back into the cold without a word. 

It was worth it. Oh, he would have an _arsenal_ built against the man.


	2. In Her Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And with Lavellan

It had been a trying day at Skyhold for Senna. The morning was spent in the war room, as per. Later on she was on the throne, judging and weighing lives because somehow they'd given her that authority. Then it was off to mingle with the nobles over dinner, something she usually avoided but deferred to Josephine when it became necessary. The only real consolation she received was when Leliana brought word that scouts had seen her troupe returning from Emprise du Lion. 

Senna waited at the hearth with Varric, patient as she could be. Eventually, as the night wore on even her dwarven companion saw fit to call it a night. She couldn't. Not without seeing Solas first. It was silly and childish, but seeing him after such a long day would make it easier to sleep. 

Finally, finally, they ascended the steps into the main hall. They looked as if they had a rough journey. 

“Welcome back,” Senna greeted. She was glad to see all of them safe. Her eyes assessed any unspoken damage but there was nothing but a layer of dirt and grime. Blackwall thanked her for staying up and immediately wished her goodnight. 

Cole mumbled, “It's silly but it makes him remember. It was nice then.” 

He disappeared as he often did and Senna was left looking at her fellow mages. Solas was tight lipped, as if he'd swallowed something sour while Dorian had the most triumphant look on his face. 

“Inquisitor,” the Tevinter started. “I must warn you of something dreadful that happened on our travels-”

“Dorian,” Solas ground. He wasn't angry. No, she'd seen him angry. This was annoyance and frustration and long-suffering. Senna arched a brow. 

Dorian shrugged and walked past her towards his own room. He whispered loudly, “He's a leech,” before disappearing around the corner. 

She was right. Seeing Solas brought her joy at the end of the day, though it wasn't quite what she anticipated. “Mind telling me what that's about?”

“An unfortunate incident not worth repeating,” Solas said with finality. Senna let it go. “You needn’t have waited for us, vhenan.”

“I wanted to make sure everyone came back safe,” she shrugged. She took his hand and led them back to her own quarters. Solas took the chance to wash in the basin as Senna fell into bed. She was asleep before he'd even touched the mattress. 

And she was the first to awaken in the morning. The sun was on her face and she twitched to cover her eyes but her fingers were entwined with her lover's. She wasn't sure how he did it, but Solas was half on top of her, their legs a tangle and his nose pressing just under her ear. Well. 

One arm was pinned and the other was in his grasp. She might have moved if not for that. As it was, she was content to close her eyes to the sunlight and take in the feel of his breath and his warmth. But her arm began to tingle with the weight of him and the Inquisition wouldn't wait for her to dally in bed for half the day. So Senna turned and pressed soft kisses to his cheek as she called for him to join her in the waking. 

Solas pressed harder to her at first, as if denying the real world, and his leg lifted just enough to brush her center. It brought a huff of air from Senna's lungs. She lifted the hand connected to his and kissed the back of his palm. 

“It can't be morning,” he grumbled. 

“Nature says it is. You've earned your rest, but as the Inquisitor I have work that needs doing today, which means you'll have to get off,” Senna said. 

He grunted. “Or I could hold you hostage.”

She giggled and a thought came to mind. “Wait, last night, when Dorian said-”

“Don't,” he nearly groaned. 

“He said you were a leech,” Senna put two and two together. “Did you . . . did you _snuggle_ with Dorian?”

Solas gave a long-suffering sigh. Then he propped himself up and gave her one of his teacher looks. “I was exhausted. It was an accident. The man will never leave me alone for it.”

Senna burst into laughter that rung across the room. That made him remove himself and she was suddenly cold without his body. “I'm sorry. I can tell him not to, if you'd like.”

His nose scrunched. “That would only make it worse.”

“Probably.” Senna sat up and stretched. “Well, I enjoy the rare times when I find you willing to snuggle in the morning. Perhaps you should reserve that for us, hm?”

“Of course,” he said, a smile at the corner of his lips. Good. He wasn't too hurt by it. Not that Senna expected him to be all that flustered by something so innocuous. So with a kiss she was off and when she returned later on he'd sprawled across the bed. And people thought he was reserved.


End file.
